


迷魂记

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 16





	迷魂记

觥筹交错，推杯换盏。金碧辉煌的酒会上，人心隔肚皮。  
“Shall we dance？”俊朗的男人轻轻弯腰、颔首，单手搁左肩，勾唇。  
“非……非常愿意。”被邀请的女人娇羞地惊呼，红了脸。  
她成为了宴会的焦点，脚踩恨天高的女人们暗暗咬牙，感叹她的好命。  
殊不知，在二楼的房间里，一抹视线随着单向的玻璃落在她的身上。  
女人一边转着圈，忽然感到一阵恶寒。  
“应该是错觉吧。”女人看着面前绅士优雅的男人，又一次沉迷。  
二楼的男人眯了眯眼，笑了。  
“喂，云哥，帮我个忙。”  
“李东海。”金钟云皱眉，从大厅里走出去，“说吧，你又想杀谁。”  
“是现在和李赫宰跳舞的那个女人吗？”不等李东海开口，金钟云便问。  
“嗯。”电话那边的男人也没有掩饰，表情平静无波，甚至还笑得甜美，“找几个黑人伺候她，别让她死的太舒服了。”  
金钟云叹了口气，“好，我说你……”  
“还有。”李东海的笑容更盛，像绽放的罂粟，“把她右腰上那块肉剁了。”  
“啊？”金钟云有些懵了。  
“看着恶心。”李东海挂了电话，眸里没有一丝笑意。  
金钟云探头，舞池中央，李赫宰的左手正搭在女人的右腰侧，两人在旋转着，仿佛深爱的情侣。  
“唉，这女人还是北城朴家的千金……”金钟云无奈，“看来得费点心思了。”  
李赫宰举起酒杯，轻碰着女人的。  
“那么朴小姐，我敬你一杯。”笑容优雅又绅士。  
“该是我敬李先生了。”还毫不知情的女人轻抿酒杯，看着帅气的男人一边喝酒一边望着自己眸，被迷了魂魄。  
两人聊着天，北城的朴家虽不如李家这样显赫，但好歹是涉足了同一产业，还是有很多话题可说。  
“对不起，李先生。”女生抱歉地笑了笑，突如其来的天旋地转让她不知所措，“我可能喝多了，先失陪了。”  
“请便。”李赫宰挑眉，轻轻举起酒杯示意。看着女人跌跌撞撞地向门外走去，忽然笑了。  
“看来你这新型的药，见效还挺快？”李赫宰也不回头，抿一口红酒，看起来像是自言自语。  
“李赫宰……你真的……”金钟云从阴影里晃着香槟走到他身边，“适可而止吧。”  
“适可而止？”李赫宰侧过头，笑而不语地看着他。几分钟后，仰头，把杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“我为什么呢？”他笑着，把酒杯放在桌上，离开。在金钟云看来，李赫宰就是只披了漂亮人皮的狐。  
李赫宰插着兜，顺着楼梯走上二楼。向左走，第四个房间。  
他假装礼貌地敲敲门。  
“进来。”熟悉的嗓音虽磁性，在他听起来却莫名甜软。  
李赫宰打开门，看着眼前的一幕，沉默地眯了眼。  
一个男孩，不过十几岁的年纪，正背对着房门跪在男人面前前后动着。听到来人，小小的身体颤抖了一下，却被上面的人一巴掌扇在脸上。  
“继续。”坐在沙发上的男人打了个哈欠，慵懒地看着打开门的人，平静无波。  
李赫宰凝望着男人，男人精致的脸蛋像是漂亮的小猫，一双眼眸宛如乘着春水，敞开双腿方便着身前孩子的活动。他腿间的男孩正在前后动着脑袋，帮他用嘴巴舒缓着欲望，而男人看起来似乎并不像有什么欲望的样子。  
他淡漠地和李赫宰对视，脸蛋却一点一点红起来。三分钟之后，他揪着男孩的衣领让他起来，摆摆手，男孩便乖巧地鞠了躬向门口跑。  
小孩跌跌撞撞地靠近李赫宰的时候，李赫宰皱着眉躲了一下，似乎是在躲避什么瘟疫。原本好看的眼睛此刻却促成狭长的一条，看着面前连裤子都不打算提起的人，压抑着的怒气化成周身无法言喻的压迫感。  
李东海并不怕他，但是愤怒着的男人却勾起了他的欲望。哪怕之前的男孩给自己口时，口腔温暖又狭窄，也顶不上男人此刻挑眉看自己一眼让自己更加难耐。李东海卸下冷淡的防备，冲李赫宰张开双臂，轻咬着下唇。  
“赫宰……抱……”  
李赫宰歪着头看他，扬了扬下巴。  
“那东西上的口水还没擦干净呢。”  
李东海笑笑，拿出纸巾，“赫宰来帮我擦嘛。”  
李赫宰不语也不动，李东海知道，他生气了。  
用手臂带上身后的门，李赫宰把手插进口袋。  
李东海知道，李赫宰是生气了。但他也不得不承认，就这短短的几分钟，仅因为李赫宰生气时的强大气场和望着自己的眼眸，自己的后穴就已经一片泥泞。  
李东海扭着腰，把裤子脱下，双腿大张。他一手拿起纸巾、擦着自己粉嫩的性器，另一只手则放进自己的嘴里搅弄，眸子紧盯着李赫宰。  
“赫宰……”手指顺着舌尖划到下巴，经过微隆的喉结，顺着自己胸前的浅沟划到腹肌。绕到自己的腰间，直到后穴。  
“赫……赫……”李东海把自己的手指送进后穴，扭着腰，小心地抽插着。他看着李赫宰和他的眸，唤着他的名字，眸子里染上满满的春色。  
“赫宰……啊……赫宰……”李东海用三根手指一起动作着，节奏很快，却不得要领。纤腰轻转，想要不远处的男人。  
“赫……”小猫终于还是忍不住哭了，“赫，你抱抱我好不好。”  
李赫宰不说话，优雅地扯开领带，脱下西装扔到床上，松了松衬衫的领口、解了袖口，走到李东海面前。  
这一系列动作早就让李东海软了身子，他强撑着抬起头，张开双臂想要拥抱男人的纤腰，却被男人截住双手反手扣回沙发上。  
“赫……”李东海的哭腔格外软糯迷人，“要抱抱……不要这个……”  
李赫宰不答话，只是扯过领带在他被捆住的两只手腕上打了个结。然后按着李东海的细腕，四根手指直直插进李东海的后穴。  
“你不乖。”男人看着在自己手里哭叫着的小猫，一巴掌打上他柔软的臀部。他的臀肉细嫩又饱满，像妖冶的蜜桃。  
“赫……进来……求你……”李东海扭着腰哭喊，身后的空虚让他难受，偏偏男人的味道近在咫尺。白嫩的腿努力地想要伸起去勾李赫宰的腰，但下身的玩弄让他使不上劲儿来。李东海哭得上气不接下气，李赫宰叹了口气，解开他腕口的束缚。白嫩的小臂立马攀上了李赫宰的颈，像得了食的猫崽，小心地蹭蹭男人的面颊试探他的反应。见李赫宰没有躲，李东海便强撑着力气用腿环住男人的腰，湿淋淋的穴口隔着布料轻蹭着男人已经挺立的炙热。  
“赫……”李东海小声地求着，“求你了。”  
“疼疼我。”

「1」小猫勾魂，需要时间  
他和李赫宰的关系似乎一直都是这样。  
他们从小一起长大，李东海的家族在暗只手遮天，李赫宰家则在明繁荣昌盛。两家的父母关系也出奇得和谐，本就是世交的家庭可以说像是交融的灌木一般，野蛮交错着。  
也因此，他和李赫宰从襁褓时期就呆在一起。李赫宰性子冷，从小就散发着生人勿进的气场。但是还是会等着小东海，等他跟上自己的步伐再往前走；还是会牵着小小的手，一起走过家里的长廊，然后在人前就若无其事地松开。  
小小的东海因为家庭原因一直被养在赫宰家，李家很宠这个小小的男孩。他不像他的父母，杀伐果决，是一颗还没有被浸染过的璞玉。  
小赫宰看着小孩趴在自己的怀里熟睡的脸蛋，轻轻抚了抚，便也睡过去。  
李父和李母看着熟睡的孩子们，宠溺又无奈地叹口气。  
“东海这么单纯……却不得不继承那些事业……”李母疼惜地说。  
“没办法的。”李父说着，“老李决定的事儿，我们也改变不了什么。”  
“尽可能地给他一个快乐的童年吧。”李父看着东海娇嫩的脸蛋，不忍地摇摇头。  
李东海被带回家的那天，整个李宅都因为小孩的哭声而颤抖。  
小小的孩子，哭得像要把天地撕裂。  
“赫宰……呜呜呜……我不要回家……”  
一阵力道让他晕眩，醒来时，他就呆在漆黑的屋子里。  
“东海。”父亲看着小孩哭肿的眼睛，没有一点心软，“你看到了吧？”  
“你看看自己有多弱小，连想呆在哪里，和谁呆在一起，都决定不了。”  
“爸爸……”李东海小声地啜泣着，“爸爸，你开开灯，我怕……”  
“怕黑？”威严的声音响起，“作为我们家的继承人，连黑暗都克服不了？”  
李东海便被扔进了黑夜里。  
小小的孩子每天都在哭，他想他的赫宰，想那个温暖又明媚的李宅。  
他想小赫宰总是会在黑暗里抱紧自己小小的身子，本来沉默的男孩顺着自己的后背，轻轻地说，“海海不怕哦，海海不怕。”  
一周后，李东海再也没哭过。  
在他被带出房间的那一刻，他用手挡着阳光睁开眼。  
“太刺眼了，父亲。”他笑着说。  
高大的人满意地点点头。  
“我们是身处黑暗的人。”他摸了摸儿子的头，“我们不配拥有光明。”  
李东海便再也没有过李赫宰的消息。  
没有人知道他经历了什么，只知道这个看似柔弱的男子，后来亲手杀了自己的父亲，沾满鲜血的模样危险又妖媚。他站在家堂上笑着宣布，“从今天起，李家是我的了。”  
李赫宰再见到李东海，是一个黑夜。  
国外的空气格外得冷，李赫宰被家里人送去外国后，基本每天都是这样的夜。  
他沉默地从图书馆向公寓走，想着白天接到的电话。  
“赫宰，东海把他父亲……杀了。”  
脑袋里的声音还在回旋。下一秒，一把明晃晃的刀便抵在他的颈上。  
“好久不见啊，赫。”甜甜的声音伴着身后熟悉的甜香传来，李赫宰皱皱眉，想要伸手去拥抱身后的人。  
“哈……真没劲。”他听到身后的男孩说着，“你好像很想我的样子？”  
李赫宰身子一僵，拿着刀的小手已经从他颈前离开。李赫宰转身，看着站在黑暗的小巷里晦暗不明的男孩。他的脸上满是疲惫，明显是刚下飞机不久的样子。琢磨着他刚刚的话，李赫宰无奈地叹了口气。  
随后勾起唇角，眸子里满是复杂的情绪。  
“你是谁？”  
面前的男孩流了眼泪，眼底却是说不出的欣喜。  
“我果然喜欢你啊，赫宰。”

「2」和小猫之间不成文的约法三章  
李东海爱李赫宰，爱的近乎疯狂。  
他们每周都会交缠在一起，他在李赫宰的身下叫的浪荡，感受着粗大的性器贯穿自己的疼痛。他觉得充实。他的身体被李赫宰填满，他爱这样的认知。每当男人被自己勾得失控，在自己的身体上肆虐，把自己托起来让他们之间只有唯一的支点，把自己的脑袋按到床上一边操弄一边拍打自己的臀肉，李东海都会觉得快乐又满足。  
“赫宰……赫……”他喊着他的名字，男人的囊袋一下一下地撞着自己的臀瓣，自己的臀肉都被他撞的深红。他哭着，求李赫宰多操他几次。  
“我不喜欢你和别人在一起。”李东海红了眼眶，揪着即将离去的男人的衣角。  
李赫宰转头，看着他。  
“你不喜欢，然后呢？”他轻笑，“你不喜欢又怎么样呢？”  
李东海痴迷地望着李赫宰转身离去的背影，他要得到这个男人。  
李赫宰关上门，无奈地叹了口气。  
电话响起，他应了一声便听着对面长篇大论的报告。  
“那看来……朴家的千金得受苦了。”他笑笑。

李东海爱李赫宰，但是却不能放弃自己的小秘密。  
他喜娈童，他没有办法放弃一个孩童被自己凌虐的快感。  
每当男孩被带到他面前在他面前动作的时候，每当男孩央求自己放过他的时候，他都觉得快乐。  
这和李赫宰在他身上的情感是不一样的。他爱李赫宰，他心知肚明。但是他更想摧毁那一个个天真的梦。  
就像曾经的自己，被黑暗囚禁，被血污浸染，被拳头锤打，被冷漠包围。  
他从鲜血淋漓中爬起来，站在他父亲的尸体边，宣告着他的王国。  
而这，是他的家族必须的宿命。  
他可以杀任何人，他的产业是黑暗里庞大的网，没有人能够逃脱。但是他最想杀掉的，是曾经的那个手无缚鸡之力的自己。  
一遍一遍摧毁吧，记忆里那无力哭喊着的孩童。  
所以他玩着小男孩，便也不得不包容李赫宰的花心。  
李赫宰总是会和不同的人亲密，而他又总是看在眼里。  
男人，女人，成熟的，甜美的，李赫宰似乎百无禁忌。只要是好看的人，他就会和别人耳鬓厮磨。  
李东海总是看着李赫宰挽着女生的手去楼上的包间，看着李赫宰和别的男人碰杯、优雅又诱惑。他嫉妒地发疯。  
他是李赫宰身边唯一的人，他必须成为李赫宰身边唯一的人。  
“杀。”一个黑道的老大，说这句话似乎没有什么不对。  
妒火中烧的小猫咪顶着漂亮的脸，一个一个杀掉那些在他看来有竞争力的人。但他不是傻子，他慢慢发现了李赫宰的秘密。  
可是那又怎么样呢？即使李赫宰借着自己的手杀了所有竞争者又怎么样呢？  
“至少，我还是他身边唯一的人。”李东海笑得满足又慵懒，像是守卫爱情的少女。

“你爱我的身子，对吧。”李东海喘息着，问身上的男人。  
李赫宰沉默地进出着，加快了下身的动作。  
李东海的声音被撞得破碎又支离，哭泣在男人的肆虐里变了调。  
潋滟之后的光景总是格外迷人，晨光打在李东海的脸上，把李东海从睡梦里唤醒。  
睁开眼，男人正在沉默地穿着衣服。  
李东海看着男人背上自己抓的红痕，一下子扁了嘴，拥上去。  
“赫宰……”李东海的眼泪顺着男人的脊背流下，李赫宰停下手上的动作，静静地听着他小猫一样的啜泣。  
他转过身，轻轻擦干李东海面颊上的泪水。  
“昨天的朴小姐，也多亏了我们东海呢。”他轻笑着吻上他的脸，“多亏了我们东海，我又少了个竞争对手。”  
李赫宰什么都知道。  
而李东海知道，李赫宰什么都知道。  
他像一只猫咪，趴在李赫宰怀里，感受这少有的温柔。  
“那……赫宰会开心吗？”他笑着，乖巧又可人，“赫宰会想要给东海一个亲亲吗？”  
李赫宰看着他，笑了笑，抽开身体。  
“那么我们海海，就做更多让我开心的事儿吧。”  
“只有乖孩子，才会有奖励哦。”  
李赫宰关上门，理了理领带。低头看了看西装的口袋上，是李东海自以为神不知鬼不觉地装上的微型摄像头。  
李赫宰宠溺地摇摇头。  
他什么都知道。  
他只是被一只爱玩的小猫咪，勾了魂。

「3」被勾魂的人类该如何驯养猫咪  
李赫宰爱李东海，这是个秘密。  
是一个除了李东海外，所有人都知道的秘密。  
从小小的奶团子牵着自己的手，叫着“赫”的时候开始，他便无可救药地爱上了。  
只是，他比任何人都更了解李东海。  
他知道李东海的命运会是怎样的残酷，而他却无力改变。  
他知道李东海被带走后受过多少罪，而他却帮不了他。  
他被送出国，没有李东海的消息。他日思夜盼盼来的，却是一通电话。  
“李东海杀了他的父亲。”  
李赫宰闭上眼，他担心的事情终归还是发生了。  
他保护在手心里的小奶团，被黑暗和血水侵蚀，变得不再正常了。  
重逢的那个黑夜，李赫宰马上就明白，李东海的爱是爱而不得。  
他不能满足他的爱人，他要让他难过，因为只有李东海得不到的东西、才是李东海喜欢的。  
游戏便从那时候开始了。  
他知道李东海喜欢玩孩子的毛病，他愤怒、却从不说。因为一旦说了，李东海便知道了自己的占有欲。  
他知道李东海会杀掉所有和自己亲昵的人，那既然如此又何乐而不为呢？他和竞争对手们攀谈，用魅力勾着一个又一个抵挡不住的人。而等待他们的，是死亡。  
他知道李东海想要自己，他便控制着自己的欲望、等着小猫坚持不住的时候再贯穿他的身子。他爱死了李东海柔软又甜美的模样，但他却必须压抑着自己想要每一秒都和李东海纠缠在一起的欲望。  
李赫宰什么都知道。连李东海不知道的自己，李赫宰也都知道。  
毕竟，他是被小猫勾了魂的人类。  
而他，在驯服着自己的小猫。  
一切，都是毫无原则的宠溺罢了。


End file.
